the kefira chronicles
by nekochick93
Summary: Kefira is a junior. her dad moved to japan after her mothers death and she meets Kyo on her first day of school. there is a little friction between Kyo and haru when haru wants her for himself. KyoXoc
1. father how could you!

**The Cat that went woof!**

I glared at my dad as he kissed this random chick that I've never seen before. She was a couple of inches taller than me and she was blond. Ew. She was not pale, but not tan either. She looked like the complete opposite of whom my father usually dates.

"Kefira, I want you to meet Elissa." My dad said with the biggest smile. My father was about 6' and he had jet black hair like mine. His eyes were this emerald color that shined when he was happy. Like he seemed now.

"Hello Kefira." She had this big fake smile on her face, "your dad has told me so much about you."

"Yeah. Whatever." I turned and went to my room. I heard Elissa ask what she said wrong. Dad said that he'll talk to me. I don't care. He shouldn't be dating so soon. It's only been a year since she died. Shouldn't there be a grieving faze he has to go through? I slammed my door closed and flopped onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

It all started two years ago. Mom was put into the hospital for cancer. They said that she wouldn't last the year, but she pulled through. We thought that she was getting better but I guess she was just too weak to fight for another year. She died the day before my birthday. That was a year ago. Next week is the anniversary of her death. I don't think I can go through it.

A few months ago dad made us move from America to Japan and now he has a new girlfriend. That's what I don't get and it pisses me off. I was just about to go and e-mail my friend Jose in the states when there was a knock on the door. "Go away!"

The door opened despite my angry words. I sighed and faced the wall.

"Kefira? Can I come in?" I heard my father ask.

I rolled my eyes, "you're already in so…"

"Kefira what's wrong?" He sat on my bed and rubbed my back.

"Nothing." I heard him sigh. Why can't he just leave me alone? "I'm being serious."

"No you're not. I know you better then you think. So don't lie to me." I felt the tears well up as he continued to try and comfort me.

"STOP!" I snapped. Why was he doing this? He has no right to try and comfort me. I sat up and glared at him. "Just stop. Why are you doing this?"

The look on his face was one of confusion and hurt. But I don't care. "What do you mean? I'm your father I'm supposed to comfort you." He got up and sat at my computer table facing me.

"No! You're supposed to me morning mother. Why are you acting like she wasn't even here? She's only been gone a year and you're already got a piece of ass?" I was heaving when I said, "And did you ever ask about how I feel about you dating? Maybe I don't want another mother."

There was a hint of sadness in his voice when he said, "I know losing mom is hard, but she wouldn't want me to morn her for long. She would want me to be happy. She would want you to be happy. And Elissa makes me happy again." He smiled a little sad smile. "She would want you to be happy. Not grieve over her being gone."

He got up and whipped the tears off my cheek. "Can you try and be nice to her? For me?"

I nodded, "I'll try." He smiled and left. When I knew he was out of earshot I whispered, "Not."

the next morning

It was my first day of school and I was late. Not fifteen minutes late, but a whole class hour late. Stupid dad and wanting to drop off Elissa. He was supposed to drop me off but there was no way I was going to sit in a car with HER. I fell asleep when dad walked in and woke me up. Now I'm in the office getting a lecture from the principle. I wasn't paying attention and I guess she noticed and told me to go to class. I looked at my schedule and walked into the room. Since I was a junior I was with the others.

The people of my class looked to be like a weird bunch. There was a boy with gray hair and I was also surprised when I saw a boy with orange hair.

"Class! This is Kefira Johnson. She is from America. Her dad is the one who helped build this school." I forgot about that. No wonder we moved here. They all clapped and the teacher turned to me. "You can sit next to Kyo. Kyo raise your hand."

The orange haired boy raised his hand. I sat next to him and looked out the window. Whatever the teacher said was lost to me because after a while I fell asleep. I was shaken awake by the gray haired boy. "Class is over, Miss Johnson." I stretched and stood up.

A brown haired girl was standing next to the oddly attractive boy that woke me up. She was shorter than me and I don't think she is all there. "Hello, I'm Toharu Honda. Welcome to Japan!" she said in shaky English.

I laughed. "It's okay Toharu. I speak Japanese." I continued to laugh until I heard someone shout.

**That's chapter 1 of the cat that went woof. I'm going to make this a Kyo love story so wish me luck. Oh and I don't own any of the characters… well except for Kefira.**


	2. day at the dojo

Hello everyone! Its Nekochick93 (yes I changed my name) and this is chapter to in the Kefira Chronicles. At first Kyo and Kefira will be just friends but that will all change when Haru comes into the picture. So I hope you enjoy! ^_^ oh and I don't own any of the fruits basket characters but I do own my OC's.

Previously:

_A brown haired girl was standing next to the oddly attractive boy that woke me up. She was shorter than me and I don't think she is all there. "Hello, I'm Toharu Honda. Welcome to Japan!" she said in shaky English._

_I laughed. "It's okay Toharu. I speak Japanese." I continued to laugh until I heard someone shout._

We looked over to the classroom door and I saw that orange haired boy. "Hey! Toharu! Yuki! Time to go!" they nodded and Toharu said goodbye. I watched as they left and sighed as I was left by myself.

I waited outside by the gate for dad to come and pick me up. That's when I saw a group of people walk by. There was a tall boy with white hair. His roots are black and there was a blonde that was shorter that the white haired male. Kyo, Toharu, and Yuki were with them. As they passed I heard that the blonde had a slight German accent.

My dad pulled up and I saw that Elissa was there. My good mood from before vanished. Why is she here?

"Hi dad." I sat in that back of the Mercedes that we had shipped over from America. I didn't even acknowledge Elissa. Dad noticed and sighed and I know that she noticed too, but I guess she chose to ignore it. I knew she would though. I think that we have a mutual dislike for each other but I know that she will try and make us become friends.

We all fell into a awkward silence. I saw the familiar routine fall into place as the weeks passed. I went to school and ignored that Toharu chick; Yuki and me found that we hated each other. So that led to me and Kyo becoming friends.

Right now I'm walking home from school. Why you ask? Dad wanted to spend time with that whore Elissa.

"Hey Kefira!" I smiled at the voice.

"Hey Kyo!" I stopped and waited for him to catch up with me. "You heading home?" He nodded.

"I really don't want to go home." I said stubbornly. He asked why and I explained the whole Elissa situation.

"Man that must suck." He smiled at me. "Do you want to spar?" I nodded eagerly and we went to his sensei's dojo. We changed into our gi's and took our stances.

Kyo was the first to make a move. He disappeared for a second but I blocked his punch with my arm and flipped backwards. I smirked as my reflexes kicked in and I jumped for him. He easily dodged but I caught his arm and flipped him onto his back.

This went on for hours until we were so tired that we couldn't even move from the spots on the floor. We were breathing heavily and I looked over at Kyo. I smirked and closed my eyes.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked suspiciously. I shook my head and suddenly the song 'Jump Jump' bye nightcore rang through the dojo.

"Fuck!" I didn't want to answer.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"It's my dad." I flipped over onto my stomach and scooted over to my bag. I answered and pulled it away from my ear cause of dad's yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOUNG LADY!" He screamed.

"I'm at the dojo." I replied.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" I sighed. Why is he always like this? He stopped yelling and said, "I'm coming to get you."

"NO!" I said quickly. I looked at Kyo and pleaded with him with my eyes. He stood up and took my phone.

"Mr. Johnson, sir?" he asked. "This is Kyo. Yes the orange haired one." He listened for a second and said, "well since its so late why doesn't Kefira stay at my house." Pause. "Yes I'll take care of her." He hung up and I saw the smile on his face.

I felt my face heat up at the thought of sleeping over at Kyo's house.

**Well that was chapter 2. Hope it was okay. Review. I would love to hear you guys' thoughts. Well until next time!**


End file.
